Protoboy's Gotta Whole New Life
by cyberbee15
Summary: When a girl name Hannah meets a prototype robot with no memory of his past, how will Protoboy's new life turn out? And can Hannah prove that she's Protoboy's true friend? Read and find out!


PROTBOY'S GOTTA WHOLE NEW LIFE

"Goodbye Hannah! good luck! Ill miss you guys goodbye!Bye Hannah!" With that the silver car along with two people Hannah and her parents, Sonata her mother, Montague her father. With one wave goodbye Hannah didn't want to move away from her friends "mom, dad, why do we have to move I didn't get a say in this?I didn't get a say in this at all!" She said. "Because sweet heart we have to and besides you'll make some new friends any way right honey" she said to her husband and he said "that's right dear you'll have a great time you'll see" her father said "fine" Hannah said though still sad about leaving her old home and her old friends. Hannah felt so lonely she thought she was going to be alone forever.

Then her father said "lets stop and look at some sites!" trying to make his little girl smile. Hannah grabbed her camera put it around her neck and went off on her own. She saw some beautiful rose bushes then she saw what looked an old factory across some water, she saw a log to cross. She balanced herself carefully across the log then when she came to shore she knocked on the door it feel down. She looked around it looked like her old dads titanium body parts factory then she saw a small little robot doll.

It had red eyes and it had gold colored little hands black on its feet its wrists had black too. There was also gold lines around its black feet, it also looked sad. She then came to it and then she said "you poor thing in here all alone it's no fun being alone huh?" She then saw a little watch its color was plum purple it had small little buttons on it she pressed a small red one. Then she heard a male 14 year old voice and it said "you are right it is no fun to be alone". She turned around then the little robot doll was standing its red eyes blinked too times Hannah was surprised then the robot came closer and closer Hannah felt scared she closed her eyes. " Your scared of me aren't you?" When she opened her eyes his body was glowing yellow when Hannah looked her body was glowing too. "How did you know I was scared?" " Because, I can sense human emotions". She then felt so silly about being scared of such a cute little thing. She and the robot sat down. "Hello my name is Hannah". " My name is Protoboy" he said. "So what are you doing here all alone" Hannah asked. "I..I don't know" he replied. Hannah saw a bump on his head. "Maybe its that bump on your head?" She said pointing at the bump on her new friends head. " Maybe" he said. "Where do you live and who looks after you?" she asked. "There's nobody and I don't live any where" he said looking sad. Hannah said "well then I guess that settles that!" "What do you mean?" Protoboy said with a confused look on his face. "Your coming home with me that's what!" Hannah said in a happy voice. "Really you want me to go with you?" Protoboy said. "Of course" and with that Hannah grabbed hold of Protoboy's left hand "lets go Protoboy!" So Hannah and Protoboy ran out of the factory.

Then when Hannah saw her parents she looked a the watch then she pressed the red button again suddenly Protoboy turned in to that little robot doll and she picked up her new friend "hi mom, daddy". The too parents looked, they were happy to see there daughter smiling "Hannah" Her mother said. Coming over to hug her mom Hannah showed her new friend to her mother "mom can I keep this doll please?" "OK" her mother said and then looked at the robot her daughter was holding. With that Hannah hopped in the back of the car and off they went to there new home. "Hey Protoboy were going to our new home, I'm so excited, aren't you" Protoboy did not hear Hannah. Protoboy was thinking "can I really trust Hannah? after all I was already betray by Danial". "Protoboy! Protoboy!" Protoboy was snapped out of his thoughts he looked up to a concerned Hannah. "Protoboy whats wrong?" she asked still concerned. "Nothing" said Protoboy "it was nothing" Protoboy said as he fell asleep as did Hannah.


End file.
